Blood which Binds
by M J Rosemary
Summary: When Chris is exposed as Piper and Leo's son, he fears they know to much to soon, and he once again attempts to change time. However in doing so trust is lost.
1. Chapter One: Awake

**__**

Blood which Binds

By M.J Rosemary

****

Rating: PG-13/R

****

Summery: When Chris is exposed as Leo and Pipers son, he fears they know to much to soon, and attempts to once more change time, however in doing so trust is lost, and Chris finds himself at the receiving end of a deadly cult of vampires.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, other that a few original characters.

****

Author Note: This is my first 'Charmed' fanfiction and as I know very little about the show, this is probably going to be _very_ out of character. Please review, as any constructive criticism will be welcomed. Final thought: Updates may be very slow, as I'm not very good with keeping up on things... Reviews may help though lol...

****

Spoilers: For anything after Chris's true identity is discovered.... Slight au though, as within this story it is portrayed differently.

****

Timeline: Season 6, between Chris-crossed and the Headless Horseman.

****

Second Author Note: Over the last few days I've made several changes to grammar etc, while also adding several new scenes in a attempt to make the last few paragraphs less choppy. I'm also hoping it will explain the plot a little better, and add to the tension. Thankyou to all who have already reviewed, I was VERY surprised with the amount of feedback.

****

Third and LAST Author Note IMPORTANT: When writing the second chapter, I realised a key scene made very little sense due to the smallish conversation between Piper and Chris towards this chapters end, therefore I have had to change it very slightly. This chapter is mostly the same, except for some extra thoughts, and a longer more in-depth argument between mother and son. I'm sorry if this causes any confusion, as I wasn't 100 sure where this story was going when first writing this chapter. However, I now have a good plan and the importance of a rather under-detailed event in this chapter had to be changed somewhat, so it would explain the second chapter, and Chris intentions. Sorry for all and any um... cough ups and confusion. Please blame me fully, as really, I should have waited a little while before posting this chapter, as I was never 100 happy with it.

**__**

Chapter One

Then...

The pain was the same, as was the steady throbbing against his chest. Please stop...

"It's been a while since you last screamed" The older spoke softly, while his hands tenderly brushed hair from within the others eyes. "They're beginning to find you boring" Then, entwining his fingers within dark, damp hair, he forced pained features to gaze upon his own cold expression. "When did you stop listening to me, Chris?"

"W...hen you...st...opped b...being my... b...brother" The words were almost lost beneath his pained coughs, as Chris sought to escape the others cruel grasp.

"Scream for them"

Now...

The wall no longer formed support against his sudden dizziness, and Chris found himself lying painfully against the cold, cruel floor, cradling a tender and bruised arm. "Not good..." Glancing around, he gently raised himself, before looking towards the small child sleeping within his crib.

Wyatt...

His older brother had always commented upon his hair, and when playing among the other boys, he'd asked how he saw beneath the thick strands. Chris knew Wyatt sought to irritate him, and ignore his brothers' smug remarks. Though, he remembered once, when lying across his mothers' bed, Wyatt had swept the loose strands away. He'd thanked him later, at the time being to unwell to consider the simple act as kindness.

His brother hadn't always been unkind.

"Chris?"

Dizzy, and unprepared, the young whitelighter stumbled. "Leo!" Chris winced, "damn!" His gaze momentarily caught the table, and wondered whether he'd damaged it during his sudden fall. He remembered the wall no longer held against his back, and his arm painfully slamming into something solid. "Don't do that"

"Sorry, did I catch you at a bad moment?"

The Elders' words seemed oddly sympathetic, and Chris glanced up blankly. Then, unable to except the warmth within Leo's eyes, he turned away, seeking to numb the pained confusion, and to re-close the protective walls.

"Piper's calling" Leo continued upon Chris's silence. When noticing the others lack of movement, his voice quickly hardened, almost becoming harsh. "Chris! Upstairs" Leo's cold expression soon broke through Chris's troubled thoughts, and the younger Whitelighter once again captured the gaze of his father. The older man appeared far closer in both appearance and mannerism to the father his unborn self would later come to know.

"Yeah..." Not awaiting an answer, he simply left Leo alone, allowing the other to ponder his sudden thoughts concerning the young whitelighter. Had Leo witnessed pain within the youth? Turning, he stumbled for a second, noticing the table Chris had reached for, and its damaged leg.

------------

"You don't look to healthy..." Piper spoke questionably, as her whitelighter orbed in beside her. "In fact, I'd say you look like you went head on with a demon." Her eyes caught his own, almost toying with his silence. "Hmmm..."

"What? You called me..." Chris spoke quickly, defending himself against the women's questioning eyes. His gaze briefly caught several pairs of clothing scattered beneath and around her feet.

"Caught you at a bad time? I'm sorry your whitelighter obligations interfere with your social life,

Chris, but you have a duty to be here, on time... and when we call."

Her voice never raised, nor did she sound angry, and Chris wondered why she had spent the last three minutes calling his name. There were no demons, blood or breakages; in fact, she almost looked as though she was waiting for something, or someone...

"You're going out!" Chris suddenly cried, the fleeting seconds without thought causing the words to sound dangerously frightened. Had she noticed?

"Can I trust you to keep an eye on Wyatt? For an hour?" She asked, completely oblivious to the others unplaced desperation. "I'm meeting up with Greg"

"What, no... You can't go out." Y_ou're not meant to! _Chris thought worriedly. "Babysitting isn't part of my Whitelighter obligations!" He scoffed as an afterthought.

"Paige and Phoebe will be back in an hour, and then you can go off and do what ever you were doing" She waved a hand towards him, as though the act would rid him of his life outside the Manner. "What ever that is"

"But..."

"Wyatt's down stairs, hopefully sleeping..." She returned to her clothing, and Chris wondered whether she was deliberately ignoring him.

"But… Piper..." He hadn't meant to sound so incredibly desperate. "Piper, you need to be here, something... I..." The sudden words quickly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

Chris's mind froze; fearing his mouth would utter words both forbidden and destructive. She wasn't ready. None of them were ready.

"It's... It's nothing. I just..."

"Chris, is there something you need to tell me, because if your in trouble?"

"I'm not, why do you always assume..."

"Because you leave me with no other thoughts" She cried in desperation, finally succumbing to the long hours of lies and deceit.

Chris stood still for a while, feeling her thoughts, and brought an unsteady hand towards his head where a thudding pain slowly kneaded between his eyes. Long ago, when he was still innocent towards the horrors of his later life, his mother would simply hold him. And when the small lights glowed orange against her warm face, she would whisper into his room stories of great adventure, where they would lie for him to capture during sleep.

His favourite, he remembered, while wrapped within her caring arms, was spoken when he was eight. It had been a fairly tale then.

"Just for an hour?" He painfully ignored her words, and sought to block out the desperation within his mothers' voice. "And then Paige and Phoebe will take over?"

"No, it's ok, you can go..." Pipers gaze moved away from his startled features, and towards the door, suddenly unwilling to leave her son within the Whitelighters' hands.

"What" He almost laughed, unsure whether through relief or stress. "But, you just called me..."

"Leave Chris!" Realising her harshness, she brought a tender hand against the Whitelighters shoulder, and for the first time realising how tired he looked. "Trust is so important within this house... I'll stay with Wyatt. I'm sorry..."

"So am I"

She wanted to question him, ask what he had meant. However, Chris faded into a blanket of blue lights as he orbed away, and suddenly Piper felt very alone.

------------------

Chris hadn't left on orbing, instead, he found himself leaning lightly against a wall, once more watching his sleeping brother. He winced slightly, noticing the deep bruising patterning his left wrist, and wondered whether Piper had noticed. Turing from the wall, he silently stepped towards Wyatt's sleeping figure. "Things are going to be a little chaotic around here" He whispered softly, remembering all two well his '_favourite_' story...

Five, four, three…

**__**


	2. Chapter Two: Dreaming

So sorry for delay!!!!! Please reread 1st chapter, as I've changed it slightly. There's a new scene at the end. Although you can get away with reading the last 5 or 6 lines!

Good Witch I'm so, so, so, so very sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me for my terrible lack of respect for your sanity. I had no idea my lack of updates was causing you this much emotional pain. Well, after your 4th review, I began to suspect it might be causing you slight anxiety problems. I'm dedicating this chapter to you, because your motivation, and light obsession has motivated me!!!!!!!! Thankyou so much for your reviews!!!!!

****

Zadiaccat I'm wasn't stopping, just taking a small breath. Thanyou for your review!!!!!!! Hope you like the next chapter; you're in for a god-awful cliff-hanger. The next chapter is in the works!!!!!

****

Jaspis Thanyou. Hope you find the next chapter as interesting as the first! I will finish this fic!!!!!!

****

Squishy16 Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm hoping it will get better once I've ironed out all the bugs. Thanyou for your review, and I promise the next chapter will be up a lot quicker.

****

Charmed4eva I've updated, I've updated, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

****

DrewFullerFan4Life Thanyou, here's some more for you!!!!!

****

Chris'girl So many desperate people!!!!! I'm hear, it's written!!!! Wait till you see the cliff-hanger, you'll be wringing my neck!!!!! Thankyou, and enjoy.

****

X3 I'm not sure what's going on either, and I'm changing the summery slightly within the next couple of days. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the next chapter.

****

Hi I've updated, and thanks for reading!!!!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker!!!

****

Kaiyote Thanyou, here's the next chapter!

****

AK8 Glad your liking it, thanks for reading and reviewing.

****

Autumn Witch Hello my friend!!!!!!!!! Here it is!!!!!!!!!! Luv you!!!!!!

****

Alyssa Halliwell Thankyou, here's the next part. Hope you enjoy

****

Twisted Flame I'm glad you liked it. I loved writing the flash back, and it was them. There should be some more Chris/Wyatt interaction within the near future. I've already written a small scene for the next chapter, but my lips are sealed. Hope your still reading, and I'm sorry for the delay!

****

Black Ice I've edited the first chapter, and added in a few little scenes, so hopefully that should improve the flow. But, my grammar and spellings are naturally terrible. I'm glad you're enjoying it and thankyou for your review.

****

Devonny The ending was a little messy, but I've added a few things. Hopefully this chapter will help. Thankyou for reviewing!

****

Chrstine17 Here it is! Sorry for the delay!

Paper Pieces There's going to be some more evil Wyatt for you latter in the story, hint, hint. In fact, although I wasn't planning it, he's going to be playing a major part within this fic, and causing a great deal of problems for Chris. I'm glad you're liking it, and thankyou for reviewing.

****

Goldstranger I'm glad you liked the flashback's and there will be some more. I also don't just view Wyatt as an evil person, because what would Chris be coming back to save. Thankyou for your review.

****

Hello Hello, I'm glad you like it lol. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Gaby (hyatt Thankyou, here's some more.

****

Charmedcrazichick Hey, thanks for your review, sorry your right at the end! I hope the next few chapters will clear a few things up, but what I've written so far is a little confusing. Thank you for your review, and enjoy!

I hope that was everyone, and I'm sorry if I left anyone out. A huge thanks to every one who reviewed! Oh, and Blueberry, I've been improving chapter three! Will be complete soon.

****

Chapter Two

He never came, and Chris looked tiredly towards the manors' grandfather clock. Squinting slightly, turning, and arching his back, the numbness within his lower legs slowly receded.

Had he got it wrong? The thought frightened him, and the Whitelighter once more found himself looking towards his family's ancient clock. He couldn't have…

------

Alone within her room, Piper slept; oblivious to the shadowy figure moving along her cold walls.

"Piper!"

"No!" Taiga roared, before turning towards the blue orbs illuminating both himself and the women beneath him. "You are not meant to be here!" He screamed his anger, while capturing the Whitelighter's startled green eyes.

Chris raised a hand, as the demons own fell away from Pipers' stirring figure, and both were thrown painfully against solid wall. The older recovered first, its long years of life raining over Chris's youth, and he dived at the fallen whitelighter. Its fingers grabbed white collar before resting an ugly steel blade against Chris's exposed throat. "Not a complete waste."

"Get away from him!"

The dark, tattooed demon captured Pipers' pained eyes before exploding into a darkening cloud of black and grey, leaving Chris attempting to catch a painful breath, and holding a quivering hand against the small flow of blood. Only a graze marked the flash, but to Chris it felt deeper, darker, and painfully unnatural. His vision swam, and the room tilted violently.

"Chris!" Piper grabbed his shoulder, almost painfully forcing him to lie against her chest, as a caring hand brushed against the specks of crimson. "Easy". She felt him shake, and wondered whether something else tormented the spirited young whitelighter. "Chris, breath" Piper cooed, feeling the heat beneath her fingers, and the drops of poison seeping between them.

"Leo!" She cried out, before screaming for her sisters.

"P..i...pper I'm" Chris coughed, as Pipers' hand came to stroke the loose hair from within his painfully dilated eyes.

"Shhh, it's ok, just breath...Leo!"

"I need... Th...ers... som...thin..."

Cries could be heard, and soon footsteps, as both Paige and Phoebe came to stand horrifyingly still within her doorframe. "Oh god, Chris!" Paige cried, seeing the Whitelighter's deathly still form cradled within her sisters' arms.

"Leo!" This time, the youngest sister cried for their healer, "Leo, Piper needs you!"

"Why isn't he coming?" Piper was hysterics know, and came to realise how grey and suffocating the room had become. "Something's not right, this doesn't feel right!"

A hand clumsily sought Pipers' attention, and Chris parted his lips, whispering broken and distorted words. "He's gone"

"Leo?" Piper asked, panic beginning to corrode her unnaturally foggy mind. _This wasn't right_...

"No." Chris coughed, beginning to feel a warm thickness bubbling within his throat.

Pipers' soothing hand came to rub tenderly in circles along his back, and Chris tilted his head, violently expelling the foul liquid, before whispering one last distorted word.

Wyatt

"Phoebe!" Piper cried for her sister, tears falling, as she sought to rest Chris gently against the Empath, who brought her own hands protectively around the dying whitelighter. "Stay with him" She said, before capturing Chris's liquid bright eyes.

-------

"Wyatt!" Piper woke screaming, alone, and tangled within her bed sheets. "Leo! Paige! Phoebe!" She cried their names, before her gaze captured the cold rooms' furthest wall. No one lay there, and she could no longer see the young Whitelighter fighting for his last breath. "Chris!"

Scattered blue orbs appeared above her trembling figure, and Pipers' hand's clung desperately to the newly emerged Whitelighter. Chris caught Pipers' sobbing figure, clutching the women against himself, only to be forced aside as Paige and Phoebe grabbed the hysterical women. "Where's Wyatt!" Pipers cried, as her eyes glanced towards each of their own, before finally settling upon Chris, who had become nothing more than a shadow. She could almost see the confusion resting within the depths of his hazel, green eyes...

"Piper, breath" Phoebe held her, attempting to soothe and comfort the trembling women. "Hey, it's ok. Wyatt's safe, see" She motioned towards the door, where Leo held their son lovingly, before handing the small child to Phoebe. "It's ok sweetie. Every things ok"

However, from his lonely corner, an ugly coldness swept Chris's gaze towards the flickering shadows. "No it's not." He said, raising his hands towards the darkening mass. "Duck!" and as they did, the charmed ones, their Whitelighter's, and the twice-blessed child saw the '_monster'_ who had for so long haunted Chris dreams.

"Hello Mother"

To be continued

Please review!


	3. Chapter Three: Hello Wyatt

**AN** –I am so, _so _sorry for this huge delay in updating. I have been working on this chapter since posting the last and it has never been quite good enough. It is still unfinished, as I have another 5 pages of fic still in need of editing, checking etc, thereforthis chapter is very short. It would have been around 7 pages long, rather than the two it has been cut down to; the only part of the chapter I was happy with. Please except my apologies.

On a brighter note, today was my last day at college, having finished all of my A-Levels. So, between know and the end of Sept when I will be attending Uni, I will be able to do the once thing I love the most, write.

I promise to thank everyone personally within the next chapter, but thank-you for your support!

**Chapter 3**

"My god, Wyatt?" Piper cried out, before angrily turning towards her young witch – whitelighter. "No, that is _not_ my son!"

Wyatt ignored his mother's desperation and instead fixed his cold gaze upon his dark-haired brother. "I'm disappointed, Chris."

"Hello Wyatt." Chris replied as slowly. "I'm surprised you came alone."

"I fight my own battles, Christopher!" Wyatt barked, but drew away when noticing his younger self. The small child sniffled; his fists gripping Phoebe's night-clothes as several small tears finally cascaded down his pink cheeks. "You can't save him, Chris." Wyatt whispered softly.

"You're not two different people, Wyatt." Chris explained almost as quietly.

"No!" Piper screamed suddenly, interrupting both Chris and Wyatt who turned towards their mother in silent union. "This is some twisted, sick spell!" She sobbed.

Wyatt only laughed as Chris took a small, tender step towards the sobbing women. One hand attempting to hold onto her trembling figure, while the other still lingered out towards the Twice Blessed. Wyatt understood the threat, remembering all to well the power behind Chris's telekinetic blows.

_And he has something left to protect here, _Wyatt thought

"Brother, you wouldn't want me to _accidentally_ blow up our mother." He hissed slyly, watching in satisfaction as the Whitelighter slowly lowered his hand. His other remained as it was, holding onto Piper as thought the holder's life depended upon the contact, and Wyatt noticed this.

"Brother?" Piper looked on in confusion, her dark eyes becoming weary as they captured the younger man. "Chris?"

"No, I'm sure he doesn't mean…" Phoebe started. "Does he?"

Chris didn't feel capable of answering Phoebe's simple question, and instead found himself gazing towards his father as the older man paled. For the first time in a long while, he watched as the guilt, pain and sorrow began to weather the Elders youthful features. "I'm…"

"C…Chris?" Leo breathed hesitantly. "But..."

"They didn't know?" Wyatt laughed; a sound so alien The Charmed One's and their ex-Whitelighter where brutally reminded of the monster standing against Piper's bedroom wall. "Didn't you trust yourself, Chris? Or didn't you trust them?" He added cruelly. "Being such a failure..."

"Stop it!" Paige spat, having finally found her voice. "He's... He's your brother!" She grounded out.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Chris whispered towards his aunts. Then, turning to his mother, he sobbed "I wanted to, so much."

"So touching Chris, but..." Wyatt breathed, "...always to late."

"You can't hurt them, Wyatt." Chris began uneasily, desperately. "_You_ depend on their survival."

Phoebe seemed to understand, as she looked to where baby Wyatt sobbed where he lay against her. "You're not in the future any more, Wyatt. And this little boy..." The Empath began bravely. "...growing up to lean that he killed his own family."

"Something turned you, Wyatt. How's it going to feel?" Chris added.

"Before that evil's settled." Paige finished. "Before you no longer care."

"It'll feel like failure..."

Phoebe and Paige shrieked as an energy ball erupted, its dark mass slamming bodily into Chris's stomach, cutting of his words and propelling him into his father with a sickening thud.

"I feel nothing!"

Piper screamed his name, rushed blindly to where her fallen son lay gasping, only to be forces aside and into Paige's grasp.

"Paige, orb!" Leo cried out.

The eldest Charmed One briefly looked up before blue lights engulfed her vision and realised Chris's telekinesis had been behind the powerful shove. "No!"

ooooooooooooo

_I feel nothing. _Asthough it were a distant, hidden memory,Chris saw something within that moment, when the pain had settled and he lay dazed and bleeding across his mother cool floor; that _thing _wasn't Wyatt. Seeing Piper…him mother, fling herself towards his fallen body, and hearing his name being screamed from her lips, he had panicked, unsure and flung out his arm, pushing Piper away and into Paige's grasp.

_Paige orb!_

'_No!'_

_To be continued - Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

I stumbled on this chapter by accident; I'd forgotten that I'd actually written it. Oops. I don't practically like it, and it' in need of some serious editing. Sorry in advance.

**Chapter 4**

The Elder watched his wife consumed safely within Paige's orbs, and breathed a sign of relief. Then, and as though they were one, both Whitelighter's hands flew out, catching Wyatt and flinging him harshly into the room's furthest wall. One son crumpled and unconscious, Leo again held his hands over the gapping burn that blackened his other son's chest. "Why isn't this working?" He pleaded desperately. "I've healed you before, nothings changed."

"Everything's changed." Chris gasped, finding each word painfully difficult to form. His throat spasmed and the Whitelighter coughed.

"What?"

"Wyatt was cruel, and cold, and he did some terrible things."

"But." Leo questioned softly.

"But, never in front of… in front of mom…"

"I don't understand." Leo voiced, and for the first time noticed the small smile playing along his son's lips. "Chris?"

"That wasn't Wyatt, because he never hurt me in front of mom." He coughed, "and this isn't real."

For a painful second, Leo didn't believe him.

"This m…morning I stopped Mom from going out." Chris looked up, finding it hard to focus. "Demon... Except it didn't come."

"What type of Demon?" Leo sobbed. "Chris?"

"Absorbed memories... feelings...dreams..."

Leo looked to where his eldest son sat perched against the wall, smiling cruelly to where he still lay over Chris. "What are you?"

-----

"No! Paige orb Back" Piper grabbed for her sister, who seemed to shrink against her touch. "Paige, orb!"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" She screamed. "You're not even trying!"

"Piper, stop it." Phoebe pleaded. "He'll orb Chris out. Leo won't let Wyatt hurt…"

"He's already hurt"

"We know that sweetie." She said soothingly.

"Then why won't she orb?" Piper said, pointing her finger towards Paige, before spitting "You're just going to leave them there!"

"Piper, please" Paige sobbed. "I can't orb back, he must be blocking me."

"I don't believe you." She spat, before whispering suddenly. "This isn't real"

"What?"

"I just woke up from one nightmare!"

"Piper, your need to breathe."

"Stop it! You're not Phoebe."

"You need to calm down…."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down…Wake up!"

"Piper!"

"Stop it! I know what your trying to do…Wake up!!"

"Piper, please!"

"WAKE UP!!!!

-----

"I'm what they all fear." It spat. "Failing as a mother… A father… A brother."

"He won't fail." Leo suddenly voiced, looking proudly towards his youngest son.

"He already has" It laughed cruelly. "It's already been set into motion."

"End this!" When it didn't reply, Leo looked down to where Chris lay, his eyes fluttering as death attempted to claim the young Whitelighter. "Chris you need to wake up." And he nodded, stilled, and bled no more...

-----

"No!" Piper woke from her nightmare, gasping as fragmented memories cruelly assaulted her senses. A feeling of cold followed, and the oldest Charmed One looked towards her sleeping child.

"Chris?" She wasn't sure why she called for him, but something resting within the depths of her foggy mind told her to remember the darkened dream's haunting figures.

-----

_Chris you need to wake up!_

Chris jumped; suddenly slamming backwards as a dark mass catapulted his small, unstable chair. "Hey!" He screamed, "You're late!" It didn't tern; instead slivered further up the manor's decelerated wall as its dark, human body, began to smoke, contort and twist. Poising himself to strike, Chris grabbed the shattered chair, before watching in satisfaction as the wooden leg sailed into the darkening mass, disrupting its transformation.

"Stupid Child" It laughed.

"Chris!" Distracted, the Whitelighter turned, only to be flung harshly towards the cold floor. The creature landed heavily over the boy's ribs, crushing, and the young Whitelighter gagged violently. "Get off him!"

"He hasn't seen this before…" The demon smiled slightly, looking towards the oldest witch. "…But you have."

Terrified, Piper flung out her hands, only to watch in horror as the creature jumped suddenly, sailing towards the furthest wall. Twisting and contorting on impact, it left nothing more than a few small wisps of shadow within the rooms' dark corner.

"What the hell was that?" Piper practically screamed, rushing towards the fallen Whitelighter's side, where her hands instinctually sought his neck. "Leo!"

"My necks fine, Piper" Chris wheezed slowly. "See." His head turned slightly. "Didn't even break the skin."

"That thing could have slit your throat."

In slight pain, Chris breathed, "but it didn't."

"I'm not going to argue with you mister" Then, with a little more aggression, "Leo, get your orbing butt down here right this second, or help me god...!"

"Leo's in the attic... A...asleep?" Chris laughed nervously, "been there for a while."

"Oh...Paige!" Moving towards the stairs, she bellowed a further few times. "Surely they _can't _all be sleeping through this?"

"Piper!" She stopped, glancing towards Chris as he fingered the ceremonial knife lying beside his aching side. "He said you've seen it before. Have you?" He asked. "Piper?"

Piper didn't quite hear his words, instead she found herself staring hazily towards the ugly steal blade. A small shiver descended her spine, and a sickening sense of d'jview

Not awaiting an answer, Chris orbed himself to the attic, coming to land painfully against the wooden floor as his legs gave out. "Leo?" The elder remained as he was, curled up, and whimpering scattered words. "Leo, you need to wake up. Piper needs you."

"Chris?"

"Whatever you're seeing, it's not real. Piper's safe... I'm safe." He breathed softly. "You here that Leo, I'm safe."

"What's going on!"

Chris turned towards his mother, and then back towards his father who was stumbling between awareness and unconsciousness.

"I can't wake Phoebe or Paige."

"I know."

----

To be continued….


End file.
